A Son's Vengenace in Blood
by Fallen Angel of the Light
Summary: Joe getting it on against a (insert explitive here) that is going to get a decade or two of retribution


A Son's Vengenace in Blood  
  
Another dark fanfic by: Fallen Angel of the Light  
  
Disclaimer:I don't anything in this story. This story contains cursing, and tons of violence, and that's just in the first four paragraphs. Read and Review please.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Remember me fuck face?" asked the tall gangly man who had just kicked in the door of Jim Mazuki. Jim was about forty-seven, graying, and still carried his chest stuck out in a permanent strut, although lately his belly was beginning to go past even his chest.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" he yelled defensively, getting ready to make a break for the 12 gauge pump shotgun he kept under his bed.  
  
"I'm here only to return something to you," replied the man sinisterly, advancing towards Jim.  
  
"What are you talking about, what's your name?" Mazuki demanded, although he was becoming more worried by the moment.  
  
"My last name is Kida, that should be enough!" growled the man.  
  
"Joe?" he gasped  
  
"Get ready for the pain!"  
  
BEGIN FLASHBACK:  
  
"Mom, why are you marrying this guy again?" asked Joe as he stared at his mom through his thick glasses. She was finishing putting on her make-up and stood before Joe in a blinding white gown. Joe himself was sitting on a counter directly to the right of his mother, dressed in a stiff black tuxedo and fiddling with his bow tie.  
  
"Because, he's kind and loving, and well, ever since your dad died, I just need somebody, a companion to share my life with," replied his mom haltingly as if considering to herself the reason on just why she was marrying him.  
  
"Why don't you just get a dog? They make great companions," said Joe sardonically.  
  
"You know what I mean, Joe," sighed her mother in exasperation.  
  
"I don't know though, Mr. Mazuki kind of gives me the creeps," replied Joe in his This-is-a-bad-idea voice.  
  
"Why do you say that?" asked her mother quizzically.  
  
"He just, well, I just don't think he's your type is all," said Joe with a shrug of his bony shoulders  
  
he added to himself silently.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I like him, I think this is not only good for me, but for you too," snapped his mother suddenly, "Especially since your brother is away at college now, you are going to need some sort of role model. But I don't want you to think I'm trying to replace your father, I just well..."  
  
"It's alright mom. I trust you, and I know you'll always love and remember dad," said Joe hopping off the table and pulling his mom into a tight embrace.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I let her do it. If I would have kept going, I could have stopped her!" sobbed Joe as he gave Mazuki another left hook to his already pulverized nose. Jim struggled into the kitchen and fell down, his body in it, but his right arm continued to hang into the entrance way.   
  
"Oh God! Remember this?" demanded Joe suddenly, picking up the arm with one hand and reaching for the sliding door with the other. "Remember when you did this asshole? Huh? Huh!"  
  
BEGIN FLASHBACK:  
  
"Damn it Bitch SHUT UP!"   
  
"Why won't you just listen!"   
  
"I said BE QUIET!"   
  
"No, stop it!"   
  
"I'm doing this for your own good! Just remember that!"   
  
She struggled to get away which is what this sadist had hoped for. Reaching out, he grabbed the kitchen door and in one smooth motion slammed it shut on her tiny arm.  
  
"OW! MY ARM! IT'S BROKEN! YOU BASTARD YOU BROKE IT!"   
  
"Mom!" .  
  
"Go back to bed Joe! Just stay out of this!"   
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Oh don't remember huh? Well how about this?" demanded Joe as he grabbed the broom from the closet and smashed it over Mazuki's right knee, elliciting a howl from the man.   
  
"Please, e-e-enough. I'm sorry, please forgive me..." sniveled Jim as he held up his hands to shield his face from his stepson and now probable executioner.  
  
"Forgive you!" screeched Joe into Jim's face, spraying spittle all over the man's bleeding face, "After what you did? I'm going to make sure you get what's coming to you!"  
  
BEGIN FLASHBACK  
  
"Enough Jim. One step closer and I swear to God above and Devil below I'll pull this damn trigger."  
  
"Put the gun down. Just trust me, you don't know what you're doing."  
  
"I've had enough of your bullshit, I'm not taking this anymore."  
  
"Just...put...the gun...down..."  
  
"I mean it!"  
  
"There we go now let's just take this away and talk about this."  
  
"Yes, talk..."  
  
"Damn it bitch what were you thinking? Trying to pull my own piece on me?"  
  
"No, please don't"  
  
"You need to learn slut, and I'm going to teach you right now!"  
  
"Please! Don't! Please!"  
  
Ignoring her pleas, Jim brought the shoulder rest of his shotgun down over her back, elliciting another scream of agony from her. Turning the gun around he ripped off her pants, and then...   
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"This one is for my mom," screamed Joe, picking Jim up and then throwing him up and onto the kitchen table. His flailing hands hit his coffee cup and launched it across where it smashed against the refrigirator.   
  
"And this is for my dad, for spoiling my memory!" continued Joe, now caught up fully in his madness, grabbing Jim by his collar then slamming him down again causing the table to creak in protest.  
  
"And this, this one is for me!" he seethed as he jumped up and brought his elbow down over the right side of Jim's chest. There was two cracking sounds one after another. The first was the sound of one Mazuki's ribs breaking, and the second a split second later the table giving way and collapsing.  
  
BEGIN FLASBACK  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Joe?"  
  
"I've got to Izzy, I've got to make this asshole pay for what he did to me and my mom, God above grant her peace."  
  
"But still, do you know what this crap will do to you?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll pump me up and make it so I could fall off a skyscraper and not feel a thing."  
  
"Joe, I'm serious, all this really is is modified PCP. I've managed to purify it so you'll be in some control."  
  
"I know, thanks Izzy. And if something does happen, I did good on my Chemistry at college."  
  
"Good. Are you ready?"  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"Okay...it's done. You have about an hour before it really gets going. Better leave with the others."  
  
"You're a pal Izzy."   
  
"Just never thought I'd see the day you'd snap old friend."   
  
Izzy quietly secreted the hypodermic needle in the back of his belt while Joe rolled down his sleeve. Then, the two left the storeroom where Izzy had given Joe his fix.   
  
"What were you two doing that was so secret?" asked T.K. from the table over the slurping of Patamon.   
  
"I need some work done for my computers at work," said Joe coolly, "Real hush hush doctor stuff."  
  
"Oh, well we just didn't want you to miss dessert," said Cody as he came out with a fabulous fruit tart.   
  
Joe looked around, T.K. and Kari next to each other with Kari obviously expecting, Cody with his chef cap still on. Yolei in her denim skirt talking with Mimi and Matt, all talking excitedly about whatever it was they were. Sora in her long dress talking with Davis about the finer points of soccer, and of course Izzy right next to him. And of course, the digimon, especially his old partner Gomamon, they were his family now. Not Jim Mazuki, and he was going to go sever those last memories right now.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Joe stood over the silent body of Jim Mazuki, his fists bloody. He breathed heavily, gave the body one last kick and then turned and left quietly, his jacket billowing behind him. 


End file.
